Memorias marchitas
by Nohara-Cirene
Summary: Conjunto de 5 drabbles con Kakashi Hatake como protagonista. Recuerdos agridulces. Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto Fictober del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el_ ** _Reto Fictober_** _del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen; toda la gloria Kishimoto-s_ _ama_ ** _._**

* * *

 **1.**

Paredes negras, humedad putrefacta, ardor en las muñecas, heridas lacerantes.

Custodiado, encerrado, amordazado...

Ni todas las agonía de tres meses confinado, ni las múltiples golpizas para obligarle a hablar oscurecieron su espíritu. No, porque la luz fulgurante de aquellos ojos cafés que lo esperaban en Konoha se negaba a extinguirse. La paz para su alma emanaba de aquel recuerdo.

Y cuando la libertad llegó no fue apreciada cómo tal, no. No hasta verle de nuevo.

Aunque claro, todo era una simple ilusión.

Nohara Rin ya no estaba, no, ni estaría...


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el_ ** _Reto Fictober_** _del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen; toda la gloria Kishimoto-s_ _ama_ ** _._**

* * *

 **2.**

4:31 am.

El reloj hace justicia, llena tu cabeza de memorias que jamás se borrarán, no, aunque quieras.

4:35 am.

Lavas tus manos tan enérgicamente hasta sangrar, te deshaces en lágrimas. Pero ella no volverá; la asesinaste. Tú eres el único culpable.

4:42 am.

Miras tu katana... La acción de tu padre ahora parece lógica, hasta necesaria. Pero eres cobarde, un puto cobarde.

5:01 am.

El sabor amargo de tus lágrimas es lo único que percibes. Tu cuerpo entumecido ya ni responde. No sabes cuántas noches llevas sin dormir.

Morir te vendría mejor que recordarle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Fictober del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen; toda la gloria Kishimoto-sama._

* * *

 **3.**

Sakumo, Obito, Rin; Minato.

Despedirse de cada uno significó una fuerte sacudida en su mullido corazón.

Pero a veces, sólo a veces, cuando sacudes algo demasiado todo acaba por asentarse. Y donde había herida, soledad; queda suelo firme y alma sosegada.

—Yo, yo soy Kakashi Hatake. ¿Las cosas que me gustan o disgustan? Mmm no, no tengo ganas de decirles eso. ¿Mis sueños para el futuro? Nunca había pensado en eso. Y mis pasatiempos... Tengo muchos pasatiempos.

Después de la sacudida, de que todo se asienta, el viento cambia de dirección y todo acaba para comenzar de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el_ ** _Reto Fictober_** _del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen; toda la gloria Kishimoto-s_ _ama_ ** _._**

* * *

 **4.**

—Y así fue como sellaron a Kaguya. Sé que seguro lo viste con Obito desde el otro lado, pero esta es mi versión. —Bebió lo que restaba de la botella de vino, sentado frente a la tumba. —Te extraño tanto.

—Cita con tu chica, Kakashi ¡Quién diría que eras un romántico! —murmuró con sarcasmo la mujer.

—Es correcto. Así que aparta tu lengua viperina de nosotros Anko. Mi novia y yo queremos un poco de privacidad. —Ella compuso una mueca asqueada.

—Nohara ¡hasta muerta sigues siendo una maldita suertuda! —.

Kakashi acomodó el florero...

—El suertudo soy yo —murmuró bajito.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el_ ** _Reto Fictober_** _del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen; toda la gloria Kishimoto-s_ _ama_ ** _._**

* * *

 **5.**

—Pues yo pienso que Kunerai y Asuma nos asquerosos —opinó Rin—los vi besarse, ya sabes, compartir baba —Kakashi entornó los ojos ipso facto.

—Rin, cuando alguien te gusta su baba no te da asco. —Ella se quedó pensando unos segundos.

—¿Mi baba te da asco? —Soltó sin más.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste —insistió.

—Pues no lo había pensado, pero supongo que no. Eres mi mejor amiga.

—Lo suponía —afirmó risueña.

—¿Qué no me da asco?

—¡Qué te gusto!

El silencio permaneció unos minutos, mientras miraban la fogata delante suyo.

—Eso creo —finalizó él.


End file.
